


Treat

by AngstAddicted



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAddicted/pseuds/AngstAddicted
Summary: It’s Future Trunks’ first Halloween with Seventeen (Lapis) as a family. Seventeen makes sure he’ll remember it.
Relationships: Android 17/Future Trunks Briefs
Kudos: 8





	1. Wait Till the Kids Sleep

Tonight was the first time Trunks experienced Halloween with his daughter. Ran was a "werewolf" even though all she wore was a headband with wolf ears. At every house they stopped at, she would howl, roar, or bark, and then most people would feign awe and tell her she was very scary. She made sure to get enough candy for her younger siblings and for Lapis back home. 

"Next year, I wanna be a pirate!"

"A pirate?"

"Yeah, a scary pirate with an eye-patch and everything!"

Trunks spotted Lapis waiting for them on the porch. He had been dressed as a vampire, even if he was just passing out candy to kids. Ran rushed over to him and showed off her spoils. 

"Daddy, look at all my candy!" 

Lapis smiled warmly and ruffled her hair.

"That's amazing, scout. Are you gonna share with Eden?"

"Yeah, but not Forrest cuz he's still a baby. Oh- dad! Dad! I was told I was scary by this many people!" 

Ran held out her arms to express a large amount. 

"That's great!  _ But _ , scary werewolves have to eat dinner before candy, ok? It's waiting for you on the table."

"Ok!"

When Trunks caught up, Ran was already inside the house. Lapis tugged on his jacket and kissed him. The heels on his boots made it easy for Lapis to kiss his husband without pulling him down half a foot. Trunks rested a hand on the small of his back, an extra bag of candy keeping him from fully embracing.

"How was it?"

"We had a lot of fun. I can't wait to go again with you next time."

"Oh, really? I'm not going to wear a sexy costume around the neighborhood, you know."

Trunks reddened. 

"I meant with the kids."

Lapis played with his hemline, his fingers sliding beneath the fabric.

"Are you  _ sure _ you wouldn't want to see me in a sexy costume?"

"Uh…," Trunks swallowed. "Well, I didn't say that..." 

"Wow, what a perv."

"Hey! _ " _

Lapis laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You're still so easy to tease, tiger."

"Much to your amusement."

"It's true. You're so cute when flustered."

Trunks pulled Lapis into a deeper kiss. His mind had started to wander into images of Lapis in sultry outfits and it was really firing him up. Lapis placed a hand against his chest and reluctantly pushed him away.

"Tonight, ok? I'll have a surprise for you..."

Lapis took the bag of candy from Trunks and pulled him inside the house. 

"But first, help me put the kids to bed?"

Trunks groaned in frustration. 

"Why'd you have to say that? Now I'll be thinking about it all night."

Trunks was so distracted by Lapis' words that he failed to realize their kids would be too hyper on candy to sleep. 

Ran and Eden were currently jumping on the bed. 

"Girls, your brother needs sleep, you know?" said Lapis, rocking the one-year old in his arms. 

"Can't sleep!" Ran giggled. 

Eden stopped jumping, but nodded in agreement, too shy to use her words.

“You spoil them, you know that?” Trunks said to Lapis.

Lapis leaned in close to him. 

“It’ll be your turn soon, remember? I’ll leave these two to you.” 

Lapis kissed his red face and then left to put Forrest to sleep in his crib. An ordeal that was way easier than dealing with kids on a sugar high. He considered bribing them to go to sleep, but he cared more about being a good father than bedding Lapis… by a small margin. 

By the time the girls crashed into their beds, a whole hour had passed. 

Waiting for him in the bedroom was a freshly showered Lapis in a white robe. His hair had already been dried. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, arms crossed. 

“There you are,” Lapis said. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting…” Trunks replied.

Lapis got up just as he walked over to kiss him. 

“I was hoping you’d leave that costume on…” Trunks muttered against his lips. 

Lapis pulled away, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“If you liked that one, then look at what’s on the bed.” 

Lapis showed Trunks the dark fabrics on their bed. Looking closely they appeared to be scanty costumes. 

“I was gonna surprise you in one, but I did say I’d spoil you…” Lapis whispered against his ear, nipping at his earlobe wantingly. “Tell me how you want me tonight.” 


	2. Taste

Trunks swallowed and pointed at the outfit. 

Lapis smirked and showed him a pair of ears. They were wolf ears like their daughters, but bigger for an adult to wear. 

“Then you’ll be my werewolf, ok?” 

The hungry look in Lapis’ eyes signaled exactly what he wanted; to be ravished, ferally and completely. 

He lowered his voice and asked, “But I can wear the leash, if you want.” 

Trunks reddened and his pants felt tighter. It was clear that Lapis really wanted to have his ‘fun’ tonight, and Trunks was willing to indulge him. 

“You don’t care who wears it, do you?” he muttered. 

Lapis gave a laugh and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“I don’t. That’s why I’ll do whatever my tiger wants.”

Trunks ran his hands down Lapis’ waist. 

“...I’ll wear it. Then you second.” 

Lapis’ eyes smiled gleefully. 

“Turning against your master and subjugating him… You’re not doing this just for me?” 

Trunks shook his head gently. Lapis could read his eyes as well, and knew that his form of pleasure didn’t matter to him either. As long as it was with Lapis. 

He pulled off his arms, knowing that if he didn’t back off now they’d get started without the costumes even on.

“Hurry, take a shower so I can change.” 

Trunks then took a ridiculously fast shower, knowing that he’ll probably be needing another one later. His arousal never once subsided. He even stretched, knowing full well that a single night with one of nondepletable energy would be just as intense as training in the hyperbolic time chamber. Though Trunks could stop whenever he wanted, he felt as though he had to make up for the time he spent apart from Lapis. If it wasn’t for his Saiyan stamina, it was doubtful that anyone else could last a full night with his android, and he prided himself on this fact. At the start of their relationship, it was Lapis that held the most experience in bed, doing god knows what to survive when he was human. It didn’t take long for Trunks to learn all of his weaknesses, inside and out. No one else can love him the way he did, and those words came from Lapis himself. Trunks couldn’t help but take such praise to heart, feeling rather territorial over him. It didn’t matter if they were worlds apart, no else could take their place. 

He reentered the bedroom, red just from anticipation, but also from wearing the wolf ears and collar Lapis gave him. 

Lapis had dimmed the lighting and played with the leash in his hands, sitting on his knees on the bed. 

The ears on his head were white, with matching white socks that reached up to his thighs and long white fingerless gloves, both with pink paw designs on his palms and beneath his feet. He had on a two-piece with the top half revealing his chest in the shape of a cat, and a black collar with a bell around his neck.

Lapis raised his hand and gestured him over, mimicking a cat. 

“Come here,” he said playfully, but the intense lust in his eyes made his request feel rather sinister. 

Trunks wondered if there was any point in putting his underwear on considering they were about to be torn off. 

He pressed his lips together and walked over to Lapis, who was pouting. 

“Since you’re not a dog but a werewolf, I guess it’s fine that you didn’t crawl on the floor…”

“C-crawl?!” 

Lapis reached up and patted his head reassuringly. 

“It’s fine, I won't force you. Animal cruelty is a huge no no for me.” 

Trunks sighed in relief. Lapis placed the leash on his collar and was fully beaming. His smile fell smaller into something one that was sincere, a blush spreading across his face. 

“Finally… I can finally have you leashed to my side, can’t I?” 

Trunks nodded earnestly. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Lapis.” 

Lapis took in a breath, and though he may not have appeared emotional, Trunks knew the truth. He kneeled before Lapis on the floor, rubbing his knees reassuringly. 

“Tonight, I’ll do anything you say.” 

Lapis smiled, blushed even more as he pulled Trunks head forward with the leash. 

“Take off these girl panties, will you?” 

Trunks crouched over Lapis, pulling the soft cloth down his sinewy thighs. He pressed his knuckles against his skin as he pulled, knowing Lapis would blissfully sigh if he did so. As much as Lapis loved the feel of rough hands against his skin, he pulled the leash up. 

“With your mouth,” he requested. 

Trunks obeyed and pulled down Lapis’ underwear with his mouth, gripping his thighs tightly for leverage. He glanced up and, upon finding Lapis’ eyes practically glowing, stopped to tease one of his thighs with his mouth. His teeth scraped beneath the fabric of his sock, making Lapis gasp. 

“Tora…” He whimpered half of Trunks’ name, which meant he was doing something right. 

Trunks bit into his inner thigh, sucking on his skin until he’d leave a mark. Lapis tugged the leash excitedly. 

"Service me."

He squirmed his leg out of his underwear, leaving it to hang off his other leg.

Trunks hovered over Lapis' pink erection and stroked him with his hand. His other hand pressed against his entrance.

"Not yet," Lapis objected, crossing his legs around his face.

Trunks knew what was coming. While Lapis didn't need to eat, he usually liked to, and he hadn't touched food in a week. 

Trunks serviced Lapis' pink length, sucking the way he did against his leg.

"A-aghn!" Lapis mewled and ran his fingers through Trunks' hair. 

Trunks tried his best to please him since Lapis was so skilled when he did this. 

Lapis petted his hair encouragingly. He had done well training his Saiyan, who had been so uncoordinated when they were younger. Lapis wasn’t the type to get jealous, but he did feel joy over having this time-traveler all to himself. He had always felt a bit worried that Trunks would find someone more deserving of love than him. If he could have one thing to be selfish over, it was to stay with the one human he liked. 

"T-tora! Ahn!" Lapis felt his heat building up much too quickly. 

"P-put your tongue inside me," he whimpered, pulling up his legs with his knees flailing over his hands weakly.

Trunks didn't mind the request one bit, admiring the arousing view Lapis had just given him. Anticipating this, he had gathered as much precum in his mouth as he could, and now pressed against Lapis’ orifice, spilling cum and spit onto him. He flattened the tip of his tongue against his anus, then circled around it, dipping inside every now and then. 

Lapis sighed in content as his nerve endings were stimulated, feeling a twinge of pride. He pulled Trunks away and onto the bed, climbing over him. He grabbed Trunks hands and wrapped the leash around them, tying him to the bedpost in the process. 

Lapis playfully licked his chin.

"Stay."

Lapis kissed his jawline, trailing his hand down his chest. Trunks pressed his lips together, resisting the urge to tear off the leash and touch him, but watching Lapis enjoy himself was worth waiting a bit longer.

Lapis ran his fingers along the head of his dick and leaned down, smirking as he began to stroke down the sensitive skin. 

He licked up and down the sides, stopping to suckle on the tip whenever he reached it. 

"Mmh… you're always so hard for me." 

He teasingly bobbed his head against the head of his cock. Trunks clenched his eyes shut as the sensation washed over him. 

"L-lapis…" 

Lapis was merciless in teasing him, holding back from fully taking him into his mouth. Hearing heavy breathing above him, he waited to engulf Trunks completely, swallowing his length down his throat. He was rewarded with a groan, hips raised tentatively into his mouth. Lapis pulled away with a pop to continue to cheekily tease him. Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his hands out of his bonds and grabbed onto Lapis' hair, his cat ears falling off. Lapis happily moaned as Trunks held his head steady, thrusting into his throat. Lapis lowered a hand to stroke himself, his arousal increasing from being used. No one else was allowed to dominate him this way. Noticing that Lapis was about to come, Trunks pulled him off. 

He brushed the hair out of Lapis' flushed face, his thumb running down to wipe off his lips.

"You're not gonna put up a fight?" he asked as he clipped the leash onto his collar.

Lapis shook his head eagerly.

"Please use me…" 

Trunks pulled Lapis onto his lap, tying the leash around his wrists.

"No more orders, remember?"

He gripped Lapis’ thighs and prodded at his entrance below. Lapis hummed and placed his wrapped hands over Trunks’ head, their lips hovering close together. As he slowly sank down his length bit by bit, Lapis hugged his neck tightly and drew in soft breaths. Trunks was completely sucked into his warmth. The feeling of fullness was overwhelming. Lapis darted his tongue against closed lips, drawing out the other’s tongue. Grinding and rolling his hips against him, Lapis knit his brows together and mewled loudly. Trunks had quickly found his most sensitive area just from memory. Lapis’ breathing escalated, a wave of dizziness hitting him as his weak spot was repeatedly stabbed. The leash around his wrists began to tear as his body shivered, his sheath convulsing. Trunks grabbed Lapis’ rear and intensified his thrusts, their breaths becoming more labored as the sounds of squelching skin increased in volume. Lapis loved the wild passion that burned behind eyes that once looked at him so coldly. 

“A-all the way,” He moaned against Trunks’ ear, “Fuck me all the way through...” 

His voice trailed off into incoherent curses as he was fiercely pierced into. Trunks could only make out the words “M-more” spouting from his lips more than once. His hands groped Lapis’ rear so roughly that the red imprints were sure to last more than a day. Deciding to tease him as revenge, he sank his teeth into Lapis’ neck, aiming to leave a bright red mark. 

Lapis hitched his breath.

“Tora- I’m close!” 

He rode Trunks desperately, tears blurring his eyes as he came. With his hands bound he couldn’t lift a hand to his mouth, so Trunks kissed him to silence his cries. Lapis’ sheath tightened around the blade inside of him, outlining the shape of it perfectly. Trunks groaned into his mouth as fluids slid down his length, his stamina not letting up for a second. Lapis grinded his hips against him throughout their orgasms, the stiffness inside of him barely deflating for less than a minute. 

As Lapis’ calmed, he pulled away from Trunks lips and looked at the leash that had been torn apart.

“Damn it. It would’ve been so hot if you were holding it from behind me…” 

Trunks frowned.

“I’m surprised it lasted this long at all…” 

Lapis laughed softly. 

“I guess you’re right.” He pressed another kiss to his lips. “Did I taste good?” 

Trunks didn’t reply but lowered him down onto the bed, face red.

If Lapis wanted a wild beast, then that's what he'll get it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! It's a bit rushed but I might add more for next year.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I had this draft until I considered writing something for Halloween. I want you guys to help me end it! Vote on this poll here for what Lapis' costume should be: https://twitter.com/AngstAddict/status/1318729876950712320?s=20
> 
> If the votes are close, I'll make another update, but I'm going just for one by the end of the month. I couldn't think of many costumes, so comment a suggestion and I'll definitely consider it too.


End file.
